Lavender: Pokemon Trainer
by LavenderRare
Summary: What do young trainers do when they grow up? Lavender Rarity is one of those trainers, who usually spent her time playing video games. That is until her mother sends her on her own adventure. With her trusty Gardevoir with her, Lavender may actually enjoy getting back into the world of Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ugh, beat me AGAIN!"

I nearly threw my controller onto the ground in frustration. This was the fifth time today!

I knew it was a mistake to teach Gardevoir how to play video games. He's too good at it!

Gardevoir gave me a sideways look, then set his controller down. He's probably done now, probably due to my frustration.

My mom decided that this would be a good time to intrude in my room, the family pet, Skitty, following behind her.

"Still playing video games?" she asked me, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

I sighed, "we're done playing."

Mom turned my console off as Skitty hopped into my lap. "Mew!" she squealed, happily.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Pokemon University?" mom asked, picking up my hamper.

I shook my head. "I don't feel ready to give my life to school."

I looked up at some framed photos of when I was younger, at my first Pokemon Contest. When I was ten, I started participating in the competitions. I did fairly well, I did win a few in the years I performed. Now, I'm almost eighteen, lived at home since I decided to retire at sixteen, and never able to live my dream of going to the Kalos Region to participate in Showcases. Mom always said it cost too much to go, so I had to stay here, in Kanto.

I looked up at one of my photos in particular. It was me, at eleven years old, holding my Ralts. I found him in the wild, catching him fairly easily for a Ralts. He was always by my side, even through his evolutions. Now, he sat by my side, as Gardevoir. All of the Pokemon I had in my youth, I either set free in the wild or given away to other trainers. But not Gardevoir. He was special. He was my best friend. These days, he doesn't even stay in his Pokeball unless it's an emergency. He has his own bed, he sits at the table for meals, he even does chores with me. It's almost as if he became human.

"How's the egg the professor gave you?" mom asked, breaking my thoughts.

I looked over at the egg. The professor and my mom are conspiring against me to try to get me out of the house and doing stuff. It was still there, nesting in a pile of blankets.

"It's fine, but I don't think it's ready to hatch," I remark.

"Well, dinner is almost ready. Can you feed Skitty?" mom asked. I nodded, waiting for her to leave.

I stood up from the floor, walking closer to the egg. Gardevoir followed close behind.

I looked at him. "Yes, I know," I huffed, "I should be more serious about it."

I rubbed the egg gently, warming it up. I felt something move inside, but it was a faint movement.

Skitty tapped on my ankle. I looked down at her, as she mewed her head off.

'Yes, yes," I said, leading her to the kitchen. I fill Skitty's bowl with food before washing my hands.

Gardevoir and I joined mom at the table, where she began to serve us spaghetti and salad.

"Lavender," she said before I could take a bite, "your sister has earned her fifth badge today."

"Good for her," I remarked before slurping up a noodle.

Mom looked at me, then said, "I've been talking to the professor, and I think it's time you go out and do the same thing."

"But mom," I said, "I'm too old to start training."

"You don't need to battle gyms and earn badges, you just need to do something. Go explore, challenge other trainers, catch more Pokemon. The Kanto Region is huge. Maybe you can get a job and finally earn money to go to Kalos. There are Showcases for every age!"

I sighed. She's not going to back down from this.

"I only have Gardevoir." I pointed out.

Mom shook her head, "you have your egg once it hatches. You also have Skitty."

"But...Skitty's a family pet," I said, looking at her munch her food.

"I...mostly got her for you," mom revealed. "I was hoping you would train her and put her to good use. That's why I adopted her."

She stood up, walked to a shelf, then picked up Skitty's Pokeball. "She's yours, now."

I picked up the ball. I'm actually doing this, huh?

"I guess I'll leave in the morning," I sighed, excusing myself from the table.

I fell onto my bed, not bothering to change into pajamas. Gardevoir, holding Skitty's ball, walked into the room. He set the ball onto my bedside table, then sat down on his own bed. Skitty cracked the slightly-open door wider, then ran in, jumping into my bed.

I lifted my head up to look at Gardevoir. "You ready for tomorrow?" I asked.

Gardevoir nodded his head, then lay down in his bed.

I settled down in bed, Skitty sleeping by my head. I really am doing this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Voir! Voir!"

I was violently shaken awake. I opened one of my eyes to see Gardevoir. Of course he's up and ready.

"Hey," I said, stretching and yawning. "I see you want to get ready."

"Voir!" he nodded. Gardevoir barely spoke. He really was excited!

I hopped out of bed, noticing Skitty was awake as well, standing right next to my trusty friend.

"Let's get something to eat before we do anything else," I suggested as I slipped on my slippers. The three of us exited the room together. I made my way to a specific cover where we kept Skitty's food. I grabbed the bag and filled her bowl up with breakfast. Now it's time to feed Gardevoir and myself.

"How about some cereal?" I asked, opening up another cabinet.

"Honey, cereal isn't going to give you much energy."

I turned around and saw my mom, still in her pajamas. She made her way into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"You and Gardevoir begin packing, I set out two backpacks big enough to carry things."

Sure enough, there were backpacks. I chose the bigger one, so my Pokemon wouldn't need to carry too much stuff.

I hurried into my room so I could get changed before we pack. I dressed in a pair of blue jeans, an emerald green t-shirt, and my favorite pink hoodie. I tied my strawberry blonde hair in a half-updo, then slipped my feet into my trusty ankle boots.

I opened the door to let Gardevoir in. The both of us began packing. I decided to pack some clothes to change into, as well as my mini craft kit I used back in my Contest Days. I looked around, and located a water bottle. I found a second one, and handed it to Gardevoir. He packed sleeping equipment, which I did as well. I also slipped a hairbrush, some makeup, and hairties into my bag. After grabbing toiletries, I was all set.

Gardevoir and I left our room, backpacks filled, and sat at the table. Mom made us scrambled eggs and bacon. "Plenty of protein," she remarked. The two of us ate our breakfast, when mom joined us with her own plate. Before dishing up her breakfast, she handed me a card. I picked it up, asking, "what's this?"

"It's a credit card, of course," mom replied, "I gave one to your sister as well. I will be giving you a weekly allowance so you can buy food, clothing, stay in hotels. Of course, Pokemon Centers are free to anyone with a Pokemon."

"I'll probably stay in those, unless there are only hotels nearby." I shrugged.

After I finished my plate, I picked up Skitty's Pokeball. "Skitty, return!" I cried, pointing the ball at her. She obeyed, getting inside the ball. I stuffed the ball inside of my bag, then turned to Gardevoir. "Do you have your ball?" I asked him. He nodded, pulling it out of his bag. "I know you don't like being inside it, but we need it in case of an emergency." He nodded in response, understanding it's purpose.

Mom then handed me one more thing. It was...a handheld game?

"Why?" I asked, "I thought you wanted me out of the house so I stop playing games."

"It's in case you get bored and have absolutely nothing to do," was her response.

I slipped it into my bag, then remembered, "my egg!"

Gardevoir walked into my room, then came back, carrying the egg in his arms. I guess he doesn't mind carrying it on our journey.

After some hugs and promises that I'll call home every chance I get, I was sent outside.

I lived right between Pallet Town and Viridian City, so I decided to head to the city. It's got a Pokemon Center, and I could probably meet some other trainers as well. I looked at Gardevoir and nodded. Our journey had begun.


End file.
